


Day At Work

by paperstar (ranpoandpoe)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Future Fic, Gunshot Wounds, Living Together, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/paperstar
Summary: "Julia let out a sigh, knowing she’d not only hear Devineaux complain, but she’d also hear a lot from Carmen at home."(or: the one where Julia accidentally shoots Carmen during a mission.)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 11
Kudos: 321





	Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> miuri leonardo i hope you like this carmelia piece because its for YOU!!!!! i love you dude

Dating was already something complicated that required attention and care; dating the detective who was supposed to hunt you, though, was another kind of complex — one that Julia and Carmen knew very well. It made Julia’s job kind of pointless, truly, since her most important mission would never be a success, because she was purposely sabotaging it. She was running next to Devineaux, with the familiar red coat in sight. 

Carmen was gorgeous, she thought for a second. Her exemplary body jumped from one building to another flawlessly and even her shadow seemed to dance rhythmically. The full Moon illuminated both of them and it couldn’t go unnoticed by Julia that this was the perfect kind for two lovers to stare at together, at the ceiling, the beach or the park, no matter where. So romantic… her daydream was interrupted by Devineaux’s shout, “Shoot!” 

Indeed, that was the perfect angle to successfully hit Carmen, but that was exactly what Julia did  _ not  _ want. “But… our job is only to capture her… not harm—”

“It’s  _ la femme rouge! _ ” Devineaux judged this fact was enough of an explanation for any action, Julia was aware, but she thought that, perhaps, she could buy Carmen some time. “Just shoot, Argent!” 

Of course, Julia’s target was the dark sky. But the uncalculated risk was that Devineaux would notice the inaccuracy and would push Julia so the bullet hit his target, Carmen. The bullet had wounded her, but it wasn’t so bad that she couldn’t move, since the lady in red disappeared from their sight. Julia let out a sigh, knowing she’d not only hear Devineaux complain about her bad aim that endangered the mission, but she’d also hear  _ a lot  _ from Carmen at home. 

**[...]**

It was late when Julia finally parked her car and proceeded to open her apartment door. The first thing she saw was Carmen sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for her. “Um… how was your day at work?” Julia realized how unfortunate her question was after the look she received from the other woman — she could swear her looks could kill. 

“You fucking shot me!  _ That  _ was my day of work!” Carmen replied. Her leg was wrapped around a couple of bandages, but the job hadn’t been done properly. Julia didn’t know what to say, since the truth looked like a lazy excuse. 

“Can I…” Julia pointed at Carmen’s wounded leg, where the bullet had hit. “Take a look? It doesn’t seem like it’s gonna heal the right way like that.” She got a hesitant nod as an answer. The bullet had been removed, but the wounds hadn’t been cleaned after the surgery. Julia got up to grab some alcohol and first aid material to finish the job. As she checked Carmen’s frown from time to time to know how much pain she was feeling and when to be careful, Julia decided to give an explanation. Carmen looked calmer than before, after all. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done it, Devineaux was pressuring me to shoot and I was aiming at somewhere else, but… he noticed it and pushed me…” Julia sighed as she covered the injury with a brand new bandage. “I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, Carmen.”

  
Carmen seemed to consider the speech until a smile appeared on her lips. “Alright, apologies accepted, only because I can’t stand seeing you sad. But you should find a way to control your partner! Someone should have that creep under control!” Both of them laughed, since making fun of Devineaux  _ was  _ an enjoyable activity and there they stood, giggling and exchanging their usual clever comments alongside tender smiles and fondling, as it should be.


End file.
